Zew
by Leukonoe
Summary: "Nie jest umarłym ten który spoczywa wiekami, nawet śmierć może umrzeć wraz z dziwnymi eonami." Drużyna szóstego oddziału wraca z misji i przynosi ze sobą nie tylko dziwną rzeźbę. Uwaga drastyczne opisy.


Skradali się pomiędzy drzewami – czarne postacie pomiędzy cieniami. Księżyc w pełni co raz przeglądał się w wyciągniętych ostrzach. Było cicho, nie licząc niewyraźnego, chóralnego zaśpiewu dochodzącego z oddali. Tam gdzie płonęło ognisko.

Zbliżali się nie do końca pewni, co zastaną. Słyszeli tylko opowieści okolicznych mieszkańców i sądząc po ich zeznaniach, w tym lesie odbywały się jakieś przerażające rytuały. Nie trudno było w to uwierzyć. Im bliżej byli ogniska, tym gęściejsze – lepkie nawet – stawało sie powietrze. Tym głośniejszy stawał się zaśpiew. Jednak nie stawał się ani trochę bardziej zrozumiały. Dało się tylko rozróżnić, powtarzające się dźwięki, bardziej przypominające bulgotanie czy charkanie, niż jakikolwiek ludzki język. Czy zatem byli tam w ogóle ludzie?

To byli ludzie, ale trudno było w to uwierzyć, po tym co robili. Żółć sama podchodziła do gardła na widok nagich ciał poruszających się wokół ogniska w spazmatycznych tańcu, jak w jakiejś ekstazie. Orające skórę paznokcie, zostawiały czerwone, krwawe ślady. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na to, że dwójka mężczyzn właśnie gwałci martwą kobietę. Musiała być martwa, bo gwałcąc ją, raz za razem dźgali ją nożami. Wydobywali z siebie te dziwne dźwięki. Nie, jednak to nie byli ludzie.

Nie potrzebowali rozkazu. Żaden z nich nie był w stanie dłużej na to patrzeć. Wybiegli z zarośli. Pierwsi padli pod ostrzami tamci dwaj mężczyźni. Tańczący ludzi nawet na to nie zwrócili uwagi, śpiewali i kręcili się wokół ogniska dalej. Zaraz jednak również padli, tym razem bulgocząc krwią z rozciętych gardeł. Po kilku sekundach było po wszystkim, na ziemi leżały ciała trzech kobiet i pięciu mężczyzn. Powietrze nie przestało być ani odrobinę mniej lepkie. Zapadła cisza, ale nie była ona ani mniej niepokojąca od niedawnego zaśpiewu.

Któryś z żołnierzy podszedł do ciała zgwałconej kobiety i zaraz odsunął się w obrzydzeniem. Była martwa, ostatnie krople krwi wypływawy z dziesiątek ran, puste oczy wpatrywały się w niebo. Na białych ustach gościł rozanielony, błogi uśmiech. To było chore. Nie odzywali się do siebie, zbyt wstrząśnięci sceną, której byli świadkami i swoim własnym zachowaniem. Czy naprawdę taka ostra reakcja była potrzebna? Jednak jeszcze minutę temu była jedyna i słuszna. Zabić to obrzydlistwo.

Ktoś zacharczał. Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę dźwięku. To jedna z wcześniej tańczących kobiet, została cięta przez pierś i jakimś cudem jeszcze żyła. Odwróciła się na plecy. Ktoś chciał podejść i ją dobić, ale zostal powstrzymany przez oficera, który sam podszedł bliżej. Teraz, gdy już ochłonął, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że bardzo nierozważnie było zabijać ich wszystkich. Jakby wyjaśnił kapitanowi, że nie zadał ani jednego pytania?

- Co to ma... - zaczął.

- Są bogowie śmierci starsi od was – weszła mu w słowo kobieta cicho, ale pewnie i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Przychodzą z cieni poza czasem. - zaśmiała się, a kącików ust popłynęła krew. - Strzeżcie się shinigami. Oni są martwi, więc nie mogą umrzeć. Uśpieni czekają w głębokich otchłaniach. Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn – zabulgotała dźwiękami, które wcześniej były śpiewane.

Oficer, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, poczuł dreszcz niepokoju, który przeszedł mu po plecach. Kobieta musiała zobaczyć strach w jego spojrzeniu, uśmiechnęła się

- Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn – powtórzyła jak zaklęcie, którym może faktycznie to zdanie było. Uniosła dłoń w stronę ogniska.

Odruchowo spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Dopiero teraz zwrócił na to uwagę. Na wysoką kamienną kolumnę stojącą w środku. Czarną, bo osmaloną przez ogień, pewnie nie pierwszy raz palonego ogniska. Na szczycie kolumny stała jakaś statuetką. Stąd nie mógł dojrzeć dokładnie jej kształtu. Odwrócił się z powrotem do kobiety, ale ta już nie żyła. Umarła z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Wstał i spojrzał na kolumnę i płonące wokół niej ognisko. Nie miał czasu, ani ochoty zostawać z oddziałem w tym miejscu na tyle długo, żeby ognisko zdążyło się wypalić. Chciał się wynieść z tej polany i z tego lasu. Już się nie dziwił, że miejscowi nie chcieli się zbliżać do tego miejsca nawet za dnia. Uniósł dłoń w stronę statuetki na szczycie. Miał nadzieję, że nie jest w żaden sposób przymocowana do kolumny.

- Bakudo numer dziewięć: Horin – zainkantował.

Lina żółtej energii oplotła rzeźbę. Pociągnął za jej drugi koniec trzymany w dłoni. Dość ciężko, ale statuetka się przesunęła. Jeszcze dwa ostrożne szarpnięcia i zakołysała się na brzegu kolumny. Ostatni raz szarpnął mocniej, by wyciągnąć ją poza krąg ogniska. Upadła, wbijając się ciężko w ziemię.

Podeszli wszyscy.

- Co to ma być? - zapytał jeden z żołnierzy, wypowiadając na głos to, co wszystkim krążyło po głowach.

Rzeżba była wykonana z jakiegoś zielonkawego kamienia, błyszczącego w świetle ogniska, jakby był wilgotny. Przedstawiał istotę, która mogłaby być Hollowem, tylko nie miała maski, ani dziury. Miało za to niewyraźny, ale jednak ludzki kształt. Beczkowaty korpus, ręce z dłońmi zakończonymi wielkimi pazurami. Z gadzimi skrzydłami na plecach, ale zbyt małymi by go unieść. Najdziwniejsza była głowa. Przypominała łeb ośmornicy z wijącymi się mackami zamiast ust. Stwór kucał między rozrzuconymi fragmentami, czegoś co przypominało budowle. Jednak gdyby miały to być budynki, w których żyliby ludzie, to stwór byłby dziesięć razy większy niż Menos Grande. Wzdłuż podstawy były wygrawerowane jakieś znaki, których jednak nikt nie był w stanie odczytać i chyba nikt nie miał nawet ochoty próbować.

- Chcesz to zabrać ze sobą oficerze? - zapytał ten sam co wcześniej żołnierz. Miał na imię Hiro. Wyglądało na to, że jako jedyny zachował umiejętność mowy.

- Nie możemy tu tego tak zostawić – odpowiedział zapytany, chociaż nie uśmiechało mu się dotykanie rzeżby. Wyglądała na obźlizgłą, teraz mógłby przysiąc, że nawet śmierdziała zgnilizną.

W końcu poświęcił swój koc, żeby owinać w niego rzeżbę. Przy okazji łatwiej się nią niosło we dwie osoby.

Drużyna wróciła nad ranem. Wykończona nieprzespaną nocą i marszem z ciężkim pakunkien, ale w o wiele lepszych nastrojach, jak tylko słońce wstało. Całe wydarzenie zdawało się być tylko jakimś okrutnym koszmarem. Statuetka również nie wywoływała już takiego wrażenie, zwłaszcza że była szczelnie zawinięta. Oficer już zazdrościł swoim żołnierzom. Ci pójdą zaraz spać, a potem pewnie się napiją i zapomną o wszystkim. Przed nim jeszcze było złożenie raportu kapitanowi, czyli przeżycie wszystkiego od początku. Później będzie musiał jeszcze to wszystko spisać i będzie musiało być idealne, bo przecież innego kapitan szóstego oddziału nie przyjmie.

Odprawił żołnierzy, zostawiając tylko jednego, żeby pomógł zanieść mu pakunenk do biura oficerów przed gabinet kapitana, wtedy jego też zwolnił.

- Piąty oficer Kamon Eizo melduje się do złożenia raportu z wykonanej misji – zapowiedział się i po chłodnym "wejść", wszedł do gabinetu, na wpół dźwigając, na wpół wlokąc za sobą rzeźbę. Postawił ją na środku gabinetu i zamknął drzwi.

Kapitan odłożył pędzel. Splótł dłonie przed sobą. Jak zwykle wyglądał, jakby był lekko znudzony. Zlutrował swojego oficera, który właśnie rozwiązywał koc z widocznie ciężkim pakunkiem. Brew uniosła się pytająco, gdy zobaczył, co znajdowało się pod materiałem. Nie zapytał, czekał na raport oficera, który jak miał nadzieję, wszystko wyjaśni.

Słuchał cierpliwie, jednak z każdym kolejnym słowem wąskie brwi znajdowały się coraz bliżej siebie. Gdy oficer właśnie powtarzał słowa kobiety, był bardziej niż zaniepokojony.

- Potem powiedziała coś w języku, którego nie jestem w stanie powtórzyć – kontynuował raport. - Bardziej brzmiało to, jak odgłosy duszącego się zwierzęcia niż człowieka. Było tam coś jak khulhu, rlheh, fhahgn. Niezbyt dobrze też pamiętam i za przeproszeniem kapitanie, wolałbym nie pamiętać. Później wskazała dłonią w stronę ogniska, w środku którego znajdowała się kolumna a na niej ta rzeźba – wskazał dłonią mackowatą istotę. - Wyglądało to, jakby odprawiali jakiś rytuał ku czci tej istoty. - Wzdrygnął się na myśl, jakich darów można się spodziewać od takiego bóstwa. - To wszystko. Pisemny raport dostarczę jak najszybciej.

- Nie musisz się spieszyć – odezwał się w końcu kapitan spokojnym głosem. - Idź odpocznij. Raport możesz mi przynieść jutro rano.

Zazwyczaj trzymał swoich żołnierzy krótko, ale nie można tylko i wyłącznie chłostać. A Kamon wyglądał na odrobinę roztrzęsionego całą sprawą.

- Możesz odejść – polecił oficerowi. - Zostaw – dodał zaraz, gdy zobaczył, że mężczyzna chcę z powrotem zapakować rzeźbę.

Oficer ukłonił się tylko i z prawdziwą ulgą zostawił gabinet i rzeźbę. Poszedł od razu do swojej kwatery, którą dzielił z szóstym oficerem i nie rozbierając się nawet, położył się do łóżka.

_Opadał, a morska woda wlewała mu się do gardła, nie dusząc. Opadał, bo nie mógł się poruszyć. Opadał, bo chciał znaleźć się na dnie. Tam na dnie czekał na niego On. Na dnie było miasto zbudowane przed eonami. Z zielonego kamienia, którego nie chciały porosnąć żadne rośliny, ale które pokrywały napisy w dawno już zapomnianym języku. Zbudowane wbrew wszelkiej znanej logice. W zakrzywiającej się geometrii i w rozmiarach tak ogromnych, że dziwnym było, że mieściło się w oceanie. Martwe miasto, do którego nie wpłynie żadne zwierzę. On chciał tam wpłynąć. W tym mieście spał ten, który go wzywał. Spał za kamiennymi wrotami zatrzaśniętymi na milenia. Czekał. Czasem tylko poruszył jednym ze swoich pazurów i wtedy drżały oceany. Czasem jedno z gadzich skrzydeł się poruszyło i wtedy wybuchały wulkany. Czasem jedna z powiek drgnęła i wtedy myśli ludzi zalewały obrazy i wtedy już wiedzieli._

_Za tymi kamiennymi wrotami w podwodnym mieście R'lyeh spał martwy Cthulhu. Spał i śnił martwe sny._

Obudził się, łapiąc zachłannie powietrze. Mokry od potu i zmarźnięty. Patrzył przed siebie w ciemność, przez chwilę przerażony, że stracił wzrok. Chwilę później zdał sobie sprawę, że to czy ma wzrok, czy nie, nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Nic nie miało znaczenia.

Drzwi od kwatery otworzyły się, wpuszczając do środka światło lampionu, odgoniło resztki snu. Pomógło się uspokoić.

- Eizo, co ci jest, wyglądasz jak duch – zatroskany głos szóstego oficera, jego współlokatorki Haniko, na dobre przywrócił go rzeczywistości. - Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała, podchodząc do biurka i odpalając, stojącą tam świecę.

Spojrzał na ciepłe światło. Pamiętał jeszcze, że śnił, ale nie pamiętał już o czym. Pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się do kobiety uspokajająco.

- Ostatnia misja mnie wykończyła – wyjaśnił. - Ale wszystko w porządku. Która godzina?

Haniko jeszcze spojrzała na niego uważnie, ale w końcu kiwnęla powoli głową.

- Jest dwudziesta druga. Spałeś cały dzień – odpowiedziała.

Wyskoczył z łóżka. Mógł się domyślić, że jest późno po ciemności panującej na dworzu.

- Muszę napisać raport dla kapitana, powiedział, że mam mu go dostarczyć z samego rana. Pojdę do biblioteki, żeby ci nie przeszkadzać. Gdzie ja... - rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu papieru i przyborów do pisania.

Znalazł je tam, gdzie zawsze – w szufladzie biurka.

- Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? - dopytała się, marszcząc brwi i przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Jesteś blady.

- Tak, tak – zapewnił. - Wszystko w porządku, dziękuję za troskę Haniko – ukłonił się jej szybko i wyszedł z pokoju.

Znalazł się sam, w pustej o tej porze bibliotece. W jakimś irracjonalnym lęku, zapalił więcej świec niż to było potrzebne. Usiadł do pisania raportu.

"Dnia 20 marca wpłynąłem do miasta..."

Przerwał, patrząc na przed chwilą napisane zdanie. Przetarł dłonimi twarz, chyba się jeszcze nie do końca rozbudził, skoro takie głupoty wypisywał. Zgniótł papier. Zaczął od nowa.

"Dnia 20 marca razem z czwórką przydzielonych żołnierzy..."

Tym razem poszło lepiej. Gdy już porządnie zaczął, reszta nie stanowiła problemu. W końcu nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy pisał raport z misji. Jeszcze po skończeniu przeczytał raz i drugi, żeby być pewnym, że nie popełnił żadnego błędu. Było idealnie. Wrócił więc do pokoju, starał zachowywać się cicho, żeby nie obudzić Haniko. Uśmiechnął się czule, widząc ją, śpiącą spokojnie z ramionami rozrzuconymi na boki i z długimi, czarnymi włosami rozsypanymi po poduszce. Usta lekko rozchylone, powieki delikatnie drgąjące od snu. Westchnął tęsknie, rozebrał się i położył do łóżka.

_Wzlatywał niczym wypełniony powietrzem balon. Wzlatywał ponad spokojnym oceanem. Była bezksiężycowała noc, dzięki temu gwiazdy były jeszcze lepiej widoczne. Patrzył na niebo i nie rozpoznawał go. Nie znał tych konstelacji. Obce niebo, obce gwiazdy. Odwrócił spojrzenie na burzący się ocean. Wypiętrzał się w nocnej ciszy i nie było nikogo, kto zakrzyknął by na alarm. On by mógł, ale coś zabrało mu głos. Zielony kamień przebił powierzchnie wody i rósł w kształcie kamiennych drzwi, które przysłoniły niebo. Chciał znaleźć się bliżej nich, dotknąć obźlizgłego kamienia. Chciał je rozchylić i zobaczyć, co skrywają. Chociaż czuł jak jego wnętrzności mrozi paniczny lęk, wyciągnął dłoń, palce niemalże dosięgnęły celu._

Obudziło go potrząsanie za ramię. Mruknął coś niewyraźnie i niechętnie otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć uśmiech Haniko.

- Wstawaj, wczoraj mówiłeś, że masz raport do zaniesienia – powiedziała i odsunęła się od jego futonu. Miała już na sobie swoje shihakusho.

Podniósł się i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Znowu coś mu się śniło, ale nie pamiętał co. Zostało tylko wspomnienie niespełnienia, pragnienie czegoś więcej. Czuł chłód w opuszkach palców prawej ręki. Przez chwilę gładził je palcami drugiej dłoni, jakby dzięki temu miał sobie przypomnieć swój sen. Zerknął szybko na Haniko, ale na szczęście nie zwróciła uwagi na jego dziwne zachowanie, zbyt zajęta wiązaniem włosów. Potrząsnął głową. Co się z nim działo ostatnio? Może pójdzie dzisiaj do gorących źródeł się zrelaksować.

Zebrał sie pospiesznie, sprawdził jeszcze raz napisany w nocy raport. Wszystko w porządku. Zerknął w lusterką ponad ramieniem Haniko, przygładził włosy, uśmiechnął się do jej odbicia i wyszedł z kwatery.

Zdążył tuż przed kapitanem. Stanął przy drzwiach gabinetu w momencie, kiedy dowódca wyszedł zza zakrętu. Jak zwykle nieskazitelnie idealny, w przeciwieństwie do idącego krok za nim czerwonowłosego porucznika, który wyglądał jak półmartwy i nawet nie próbował tego ukrywać.

- Dzień dobry kapitanie Kuchiki, dzień dobry poruczniku Abarai – przywitał się Eizo z ukłonem, gdy dowódcy podeszli bliżej.

- Dzień dobry oficerze Kamon – przywitał się kapitan swoim chłodno uprzejmym głosem.

- Czeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeść – przywitał się nieco mniej oficjalnie porucznik z szerokim ziewnięciem, czym wywołał cień cienia zniesmaczenia na twarzy swojego dowódcy. Oczywiście tylko osoby, które na co dzień miały do czynienia z kapitanem Kuchiki, potrafiły rozróżnić te subtelne zmiany, zachodzące na arystokratycznej twarzy.

Powstrzymał uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta. Zawsze się zastanawiał, jakim cudem ta dwójka się ze sobą dogadywała. Zwłaszcze, że swego czasu próbowali się pozabijać nawzajem.

- Kapitanie, przyniosłem zaległy raport z misji – odezwał się już poważnie, przekazując dowódcy papiery.

- Dobrze. Możesz odejść – polecił kapitan.

Piąty oficer ukłonił się, ale poczekał chwilkę i gdy dowódcy wchodzili do gabinetu, zerknął przez uchylone drzwi. Z tego co udało mu się podejrzeć, rzeżby nie było. Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

Kapitan usiadł przy swoim biurku, wskazał tylko porucznikowi gotowe stosy papierów, które wymagały jego uwagi, a sam zabrał sie za najpilniejsze sprawy. Gdy z nimi skończył, zabrał się za czytanie raportu przyniesionego przez piątego oficera.

Zmarszczył brwi, gdy dotarł do opisu słów kobiety.

"... wtedy dodała w zapomnianym języku Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn, co znaczy W swym domu w R'lyeh czeka w uśpieniu martwy Cthulhu. Jeszcze raz powtórzyła to zdanie i wskazała dłonią na kolumnę, stojącą pośrodku ogniska i rzeźbę, która stała na niej. Gdy odwróciłem się z powrotem do kobiety, ta już nie żyła. Za pomocą bakudo ściągnąłem rzeźbę. Jak sie okazało przy bliższych oględzinach była to podobizna samego Przedwiecznego Cthulhu, wokół podstawy rzeźby biegnie napis, ten sam, który skandowali wyznawcy i który później powtórzyła przesłuchiwana kobieta..."

- Kapitanie? - zaniepokojony głos porucznika oderwał go od właśnie czytanych słów.

Uniósł spojrzenia z nad papieru.

- Tak? - zapytał uprzejmie, trochę zdziwiony tonem swojego podwładnego.

Tamten podrapał się w tył głowy, zerknął gdzieś w bok.

- Znaczy nie żebym coś sugerował kapitanie – odezwał się odrobinę nerwowo. Kapitan czekał. Już zdążył się przyzwyczaić, że jego porucznik ma czasami problemy z artykułowaniem swoich myśli. - Ale strasznie kapitan pobladł – powiedział w końcu. - Stało się coś? - zapytał w troską.

Arystokrata pokręcił głową.

- Nic czym musiałbyś się przejmować Renji – odpowiedział spokojnie. - Zanieś proszę ten raport to dwunastego oddziału – podał porucznikowi przed chwilą czytany raport. - Przekaż zespołowi, który zajmuje się znalezioną przez nas rzeźbą. I przekaż piątemu oficerowi, żeby zjawił się u mnie niezwłocznie.

- Tak jest – potwierdził Renji, wziął raport.

Wychodząc zerknął przez ramię. Kapitan wstał od biurka i teraz patrzył się przez okno zamyślony.

Idąc korytarzem polecił żołnierzowi, pełniącemu służbę przy budynku oficerów, żeby odnalazł piątego oficera i przekazał mu, że kapitan chce go widzieć jak najszybciej u siebie. Sam ruszył w stronę dwunstego oddziału, po drodze czytając raport. Domyślił się, co takiego zaniepokoiło kapitana i dlaczego wezwał do siebie piątego oficera. Coś tu było nie tak.

W dwunastym oddziale raport oddał to rąk własnych kapitana, który osobiście zajmował się rzeźbą. Ten po szybkim przejrzeniu raportu uśmiechnął się szeroko, bynajmniej nie był w żaden sposób zaniepokojony, co najwyższej zaintrygowany. Cóż, szaleńcy się nie boją. Abarai pożegnał się pospiesznie i wrócił do swojego oddziału. Wszedł do gabinetu kapitana, który spojrzał na niego.

- Przekazałeś piątemu oficerowi, żeby się zjawił? - zapytał.

- Poleciłem żołnierzowi, żeby to zrobił. A jeszcze nie przyszedł? - zapytał trochę głupio, gdyby oficer przyszedł, to kapitan nie zadawałby takiego pytania.

W tym momencie rozległo się nieśmiałe pukanie i po spokojnym "wejść" kapitana, w gabinecie stanął żołnierz, któremu porucznik polecił znalezienie Kamona. Ukłonił się.

- Kapitanie chciałbym przeprosić – zaczął trochę poddenerwowany. Jak każdy kto musiał rozmawiać z kapitanem. - Ale nigdzie nie udało mi się znaleźć piątego oficera. Pytałem nawet szóstego oficera, z którym mieszka, ale Iseki-san nie widziała go od chwili, gdy rano przyszedł zdać raport kapitanowi. Poprosiłem nawet jedenastego oficera, żeby wysłał piekelnego motyla z wiadomością do niego, ale motyl powrócił nie znalazłszy go.

- Rozumiem. Możesz odejść – polecił kapitan tonem, jakby w ogóle nie przejął się wiadomością.

Żołnierz ukłonił się i odmeldował.

- Pójść do Instytutu, żeby wyśledzili jego reiatsu? - zapytał się porucznik.

- Tak – odpowiedział kapitan. - Jeżeli uznasz, że sytuacja tego wymaga, zorganizuj drużynę poszukiwawczą.

Renji kiwnął głową i błyskawicznym krokiem zniknął z gabinetu, by po raz drugi tego dnia pójść do Instytutu Badawczego. Wrócił niewiele później z informacją, że wyrusza z drużyną poszukiwawczą. Reiatsu piątego oficera zniknęło w miejscu, gdzie została odnaleziona rzeżba. Przekazał przy okazji, że dwunasta dywizja jeszcze niczego konkretnego nie odkryła na temat rzeźby. Zaraz też się odmeldował i razem z przygotowaną drużyną ruszył w wyznaczonym kierunku.

Słońce zaczęło zachodzić; wieczór przyniósł ze sobą niecodzienną o tej porze roku mgłę; gdy wszyscy kapitanowi otrzymali wezwanie do stawienia się w sali spotkań wysłane przez Głównodowodzącego i kapitana Kurotsuchiego.

- Ciekawe o co tym razem chodzi dziadkowi Yamie i temu szalonemu doktorkowi, żeby w taki wieczór wszystkich od sake odrywać – szepnął kapitan ósmego oddziału do swojego chorowitego przyjaciela, gdy przechodzili przez wrota pierwszej dywizji.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie delikatny uśmiech i wzruszenie ramion.

Wszyscy przybyli kapitanowie, poza Kuchiki Byakuyą, z zainteresowaniem spoglądali na dość spory przedmiot przykryty materiałem, stojący na środku sali spotkań i stojącego obok prezesa Intytutu Badawczego.

- Powód tego zebrania wyjaśni kapitan Kurotsuchi – odezwał się Głównodowodzący, gdy wszyscy już zajęli swoje miejsca.

Wezwany uśmiechnął się tylko szeroko, rozejrzał się po zebranych. Wyglądał na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego.

- Zachodzi podejrzenie, że pojawił się dotąd nieznany wróg – zaczął. - Analiza raportów z ostatniego miesiąca wykazała, że coraz częściej pojawiały się doniesienia o grupach dziwnie zachowujących się ludzi, odprawiających jakieś rytuały, często krwawe. Jak do tej pory były to doniesienia z ostatnich dystryktów Rokungai, więc nikt sobie nimi głowy nie zawracał. Na doniesienie z jedenastego południowego dystryktu zareagowała szósta dywizja. Wysłana drużyna powróciła z tym. - Ściągnął materiał, odsłaniając rzeźbę.

- Co to... - zaczęła drobna dowódczyni Omnitsukido.

- Co to tu robi? - wszedł jej w słowo niedawno na powrót mianowany kapitan piątego oddziału. W jego głosie dało się usłyszeć nutkę niepokoju.

Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na chudego blondyna. Ten intensywnie wpatrywał się w ośmiornicopodobną istotę.

- Oooo – zainteresował się kapitan Kurotsuchu, przekrzywił głowę na bok. - Czyżbyś gdzieś słyszał o tej istocie Hirako-san?

- Taaa – przyznał niechętnie zapytany. - Słyszałem. W latach trzydziestych dwudziestego wieku od pewnego amerykańskiego badacza. Wtedy wydawał mi się szalony, bo to co mówił, było bardziej niż obłąkane i sposób w jaki mówił. - Mlasnął z niesmakiem. Zerknął przelotnie na rzeźbę. - Był wykładowcą na uniwersytecie w mieście Arkham. Pewnie gdyby nie to, że niedługo potem zniknął w tajemnicznych okolicznościach i wszyscy inni wykładowcy nabierali wody w usta, kiedy ich o niego i o temat jego opowieści, pytałem, to bym się cała historią nie przejął...

- O czym właściwie ci opowiadał Hirako? - wtrącił się kapitan dziesiątego oddziału.

Blondyn spojrzał najpierw z góry na młodego dowódcę i zaraz przeniósł wzrok na sufit.

- O podwodnym mieście, w którym śpią bogowie starsi niż ludzkość i starsi niż ziemia, przybyli z kosmicznych otchłani. O logice zupełnej innej niż nasza. Wspominał szczególnie o jednym, śpiącym za ogromnymi wrotami, którego imienia nie jestem w stanie powtórzyć, bo brzmialo trochę, jakby ktoś się dławił. Opisał go. - Spojrzał na rzeźbę kątem oka. - I opis pasowałby do tej maszkary tutaj. Szczerze powiedziawszy niewiele pamiętam, to było dość dawno i zająłem się w międzyczasie innymi, przyjemniejszymi sprawami. Jednak w pamięci utkwiło mi jedno zdanie; cytat z księgi, na której nazwę też jakoś wszyscy dziwnie reagowali; "Nie jest umarłym ten który spoczywa wiekami, nawet śmierć może umrzeć wraz z dziwnymi eonami." Miało ponoć odnosić się do tego stwora tutaj. Nie wiem, jak wam, ale mi idea czegoś, co nie może umrzeć, jakoś nie za bardzo podchodzi do gustu.

- Gówno – zauważył kapitan jedenastego oddziału uprzejmie. - Nie może istnieć coś, czego nie da się zajebać.

- Chyba, że już umarło – mruknął blondyn.

Ciszę, która zapadła po słowach Hirako przerwał chrobot paznokcia szorującego o kamień. To Kurotsuchi gładził łysy łeb stwora dłonią i jego jeden starannie zapuszczany paznokieć przesuwał się po kamieniu, wydając dźwięk, od którego przechodziły nieprzyjemne ciarki.

- Cthulhu – odezwał się kapitan dwunastego oddziału i Ukitake zerknął z niepokojem, czy aby naukowiec właśnie się nie zaczął dusić. - Tak nazywa się ten stwór – wyjaśnił. - O ile wierzyć słowom piątego oficera szóstego oddziału, który odnalazł tę rzeźbę i nie wiedzieć skąd znał również to imię. Co więcej. - Podniósł palec i zaraz wskazał nim na podstawę rzeźby, wokół której biegły napisy w nieznanym nikomu języka. - Znał również znaczenie tych napisów. "W swym domu w R'lyeh czeka w uśpieniu martwy Cthulhu", ponoć to właśnie znaczą.

- Dlaczego nie zapytamy się tego oficera, skąd ma takie informacje? - zapytała się kapitan Sui Feng, jak zwykle zdenerwowana.

- Zaginął – odpowiedział jej Byakuya spokojnie. - Dzisiaj złożył mi pisemny raport z misji, w którym zawarł te wszystkie informacje, chociaż dzień wcześniej, gdy zdawał mi raport ustny nic o nich nie wspominał. Nie pojawił się na moje wezwanie i jak się okazało, jego reiatsu zniknęło w miejscu, gdzie została odnaleziona ta rzeźba. Mój porucznik właśnie prowadzi poszukiwania.

Uderzenie laski o podłogę zwróciło uwagę wszystkich na Głównodowodzącego.

- Jutro z samego rana każdy oddział ma wysłać patrol w miejsca, gdzie wcześniej została zaraportowana działalność wyznawców tej istoty – polecił. - Nie wiemy, czy to faktycznie nowy wróg. Może kolejna sztuczka Aizena, którą zostawił na sam koniec. Zbadać. Kapitanie Kuchiki proszę o raport, jak tylko twój porucznik powróci z poszukiwań. Kapitanie Kurotsuchi proszę o raport ze wszystkimi, jak dotąd zebranymi informacjami. Rozejść się.

Gdy kapitanowie wychodzili z sali, słońce już na dobre zaszło. Zanim kapitan Kuchiki poszedł do swojej posiadłości, otrzymał krótką wiadomość od swojego porucznika, przyniesioną przez piekelnego motyla: "Nie udało nam się odnaleźć żadnych dalszych śladów oficera Kamona. Jest za ciemno na dalsze poszukiwania. Zostajemy w polu, poszukamy jeszcze za dnia".

Wilgotna, zimna mgła zaległa na wąskich ulicach Seireitei. Niebo było czyste, bezksiężycowe, więc doskonale było widać gwiazdy. Gdyby ktoś spojrzał w górę, może by się zaorientował. Gwiazdy nie były takie same.

_Było cicho, a ulice Seireitei były czerwone od krwi, chociaż nigdzie nie było ani jednego ciała, z którego mogłaby płynąć. Krew zalewała stopy, a każdy krok posyłał echo cichego plusku. Gęsta mgła śmierdziała zgnilizną starego mułu i strachem - trochę żelaziście, trochę gorzko. Zapach osiadający na ubraniach, włosach, obejmujący w posiadanie ciało, kierujący dłoń na rękojeść miecza. Osiadający gdzieś głęboko we wnętrznościach, skręcający je, sprawiający że język drętwieje. Irracjonalny lęk przed ciszą, pustką i ciemnością, czającą się za szeroko otwartymi, olbrzymimi Wrotami z zielonego, obźlizgłego kamienia. Wrotami, które nakazywały by przyjść, mimo że z każdym powolnym krokiem ktoś umierał – jego reiatsu gasło bezgłośnie. Przywoływały, kusiły ekstazą śmierci i mroziły trwogą życia. Nakazywały stawiać kolejne kroki i unicestwiać kolejne istnienia. Bliżej, bliżej. Wyciągnąć dłoń, by niemalże dotknąć namacalnej, niezmierzonej otchłani. Jeszcze jeden krok, ale stopa natrafia na przeszkodę. Wzrok niechętnie spogląda w dół._

Obudził go krótki krzyk. Poderwał się szybko na nogi, wyciągnął miecz. Spojrzał dookoła siebie, ale nie zobaczył niczego. W rozbitym nieopodal polany obozie panowała absolutna ciemność. Ognisko musiało zgasnąć już dawno temu, noc była bezksiężycowa, a gwiazdy przysłaniały gęste korony drzew.

- Hiro – zawołał. Bez odpowiedzi. - Kenji – spróbował ponownie. - Tetsu. Yukio.

Wtedy dopiero poczuł. Bezgłośnie gasnące reiatsu jego żołnierzy. Ciemność i cisza, dłonie same mocniej zaciskały się na rękojeści.

- Pokaż się – spróbował. - Kim jesteś?

Coś poruszyło się przed nim, zaszurały sandały.

- Nie uważasz poruczniku – odezwał się z ciemności głos piątego oficera. - Że przerażające jest to, że mamy dwoje ramion? Dlaczego miałoby to być naturalne. Taka a nie inna forma – głos zbliżał się powoli z każdym powolnym szelestem kroków.

- O co ci chodzi Eizo? - zapytał, cofając się samemu w stronę polany, próbując dojrzeć chociaż zarys sylwetki. - Co zrobiłeś chłopakom?

- Dlaczego nie osiem ramion? - kontynuował oficer, ignorując pytania porucznika. - Dlaczego nie tysiąc siedemset osiemdziesiąt trzy? I czemu w ogóle ramiona? Czemu nie macki na przykład?

Wyszedł tyłem na polanę i zaraz mógł dojrzeć w nikłym świetle sylwetkę oficera. Szedł z mieczem opuszczonym wzdłuż ciała.

- Nie wiesz o czym mówię, prawda poruczniku – stwierdził, przekrzywiając głowę. - Ja mówię o Formie świata, która była przed nami i do której świat wróci, kiedy otworzą się Wrota i Wielki Przedwieczny wstanie ze swojego snu. Forma prawdy, krwi, śmierci. - Uniósł miecz.

- Co zrobiłeś chłopakom? - powtórzył pytanie, przygotowując się do walki.

Eizo zaśmiał się gardłowo.

- Przywróciłem ich właściwej Formie i Prawdzie. Nie bój się poruczniku, ciebie też to czeka – powiedział niemalże czule i ruszył.

Ciszę nocy zakłóciły krótkie uderzenia mieczy, chwilowe pocalunki stali.

- Czemu na przykład w ogóle bez ramion – ciągnął dalej Eizo zadając kolejne pospieszne ciosy. - Czemu nie masa bezkształtna? - Zaśmiał się. - W końcu tym właśnie dla nich jesteśmy chwilowym zlepkiem flaków.

- Co ty pleciesz Eizo? - starał się brzmieć racjonalnie. - Opamiętaj się, co w ciebie wstąpiło?

Kolejny wybuch śmiechu. Renji w końcu zaczął wyczuwać reiatsu przeciwnika. W pewnym sensie było podobne do reiatsu kapitana Kurotsuchiego, ale było nawet bardziej niż jego strawione przez szaleństwo.

- Co we mnie wstąpiło? Co we mnie wstąpiło?! Prawda poruczniku, Prawda!

Renji wycofywał się powoli i ostrożnie, żeby przypadkiem nie wpaść plecami na osmaloną kolumnę. Nie atakował, nie chcąc zabijać oficera – zbyt wiele mógł wyjaśnić, chociaż cichy głos z tyłu głowy wciąż szeptał: zabij, poćwiartuj, zmiel. Domagał się zapachu i smaku krwi. Nie był to bynajmniej głos Zabimaru. W momentach takich jak ta szczerze przeklinał swój absolutny brak talentu do Kido. Gdyby tylko mógł związac oficera i zaciągnąć go do Seireitei...

Wróciła pamięć snu – ulice spływające krwią i Wrota. Rozsądek wrócił zanim strach sparaliżował ciało, więc udało mu sie odbić kolejny cios. Jednak o sekundę za późno, ostrze przesunęło się po jego ramieniu, zostawiając po sobie piekący krwawy ślad. Ciepła ciecz spływające wzdłuż ręki pozwoliła na chwilę zapomnieć o urojeniach umysłu. Kolejne uderzenia odbijane na boki. Tylko tłukący w tył głowy nakaz: wracaj do Seiretei, przecież tam...

_Ciała._

_Sasakibe twarzą w dół. Ostatni oddech marszczy gęstą krew bąblami._

_Yoruichi-sama z wnetrznościami wylewającymi się z rozprutego brzucha._

_Love, Shinji, Hiyori, Lisa, Kensei – wszyscy poćwiartowani, członki wymieszane ze sobą w jedną masę. Tylko głowy ustawione w równym rzędzie._

_Ci wszyscy, którym nie mogła pomóc. Z ranami, od których umarli, jęczący i błagający o życie._

_Hiyori z uciętymi stopami we własnych ustach. Dłonie drgają już pośmiertnie_

_Renji, Rukia - poznać można tylko po kolorze włosów, po tatuażach. Przemieleni i broczący z tysiąca ran. Hisana, w której oczach jeszcze przez sekundę tli się życie. Przez sekundę._

_Tousen jeszcze żyjący. Ślepe spojrzenie wbite w niebo. Gardło rozszarpane przez wielkie kły. Bulgocze._

_Nanao - naga z nogami rozrzuconymi na boki, z piersiami poszarpanymi pazurami, zgwałcona. Zaschnięte ścieżki łez na policzkach._

_Shuuhei złamany w pół. Kregosłup wystający z brzucha jest owinięty jęlitami leżącej obok Mashiaro._

_Hinamori przebita dziesiątkiem mieczy. Wielkie pełne przerażenia oczy, dłonie niedowierzająco dotykające ostrza wystającego pomiędzy piersiami. Matsumoto zaklęta w lodową figurę z jednym ramieniem wyciągniętym przed siebie w obronnym geście, drugie odpadło i pokruszyło się niczym szkło._

_Yachiru bez ramion i nóg. Usta otwarte w niemym krzyku – nie ma języka._

_Kaien. Kiyone, Sentaro, Rukia wszyscy nawzajem poprzebijani mieczami. Ostrza wychodzące z pleców, gardeł, czaszek._

Odwrócił się na pięcie i błyskawicznym krokiem ruszył w stronę miasta. Nie zdziwił się, czując podążące za nim obłąkane reiatsu.

- I tak już nie zdążysz poruczniku – dosięgnął go krzyk. - Prawda się objawiła, a Wrota otworzyły.

Wiedział, że to prawda, ale biegł przed siebie w nadzieji – tej co ginie ostatnia - że jeszcze zdąży. Zdąży stanąć do ostatniej walki i zginąć u ich boku; bo zginą, tego był pewien.

- To ich bawi najbardziej – głos Eizo był bliżej, niż by sobie tego Renji życzył. - Ludzka nadzieja, że można podjąć walkę. A czy mrówki gniecione naszymi butami mają szansę na walkę? My znaczymy dla niej jeszcze mniej.

Starał się nie słuchać. Odciąć umysł od ciała i po prostu biec, nie zastanawiając się nad sensem. Gdyby się zastanowił, to pewnie stanąłby w miejscu, wiedząc, że już i tak wszystko stracone. Nie powstrzyma się nieuniknionego.

_Ciała wszystkich, którzy ginęli z każdym postawionym wcześniej krokiem, piętrzące się w stosach, przysłaniających Wrota; Wrota wciąż przyciągające i obiecujące rozpustę w rzekach krwi. Wystarczyłoby wspiąć się po tym martwym stosie, chwytając się kończyn, wsuwając stopy w rozchylone usta, wczepiając dłonie we włosy. Byleby podejść bliżej i usłyszeć szept w języku tak obcym, że zrozumiałym tylko dzikim instynktem strachu.N'gaii ftaghn e'hucunechh R'lyeh. H'rrnai Cthulhu. H'rrnai Cthulhu nnh'gtep..._

Obudzili się. Usta zachłannie łapały powietrze, by nadążyć za sercem, które pospiesznie pompowało krew. Dłonie w odruchach ciała sięgaly do piersi, rękojeści mieczy, zaciskały się na pościeli. Żółć drażniła gardło. Powietrze było ciężkie od strachu, pozostawionego przez wizję przecież zupełnie nierzeczywistą. Jednak głos z tyłu głowy szeptał nieustannie – to się stanie, to się stanie. Więc bose stopy pospiesznie uderzały o deski posiadłości, dłoń bez zbędnej uprzejmości odsuwa drzwi. Uspokaja dopiero zaniepokojony szept "Nii-sama?". Dłoń chwyta po telefon; czeka z zapartym tchem i nigdy krzyk "czego chcesz łysolcu w środku nocy?!" nie wywował tak szerokiego uśmiechu. Pospiesznie narzucona yukata i powtarzający się krzyk "Matsumoto, Matsumoto" pozostający bez odpowiedzi. Dopiero sięgnięcie reiatsu dalej wydobywa westchnięcie ulgi – żyje i pije w jednej z karczm. Wielka dłoń powoli gładząca z niespodziewaną delikatnością różowe włoski na małej główce, zaspane "Ken-chan". Wkurzone na samego siebie prychnięcie, za jakieś idiotyczne strachy przed snami.

Horyzont ledwo rozświetlało blade światło nadchodzącego świtu. Kończyła się noc z 22 na 23 marca.

* * *

Siedział skulony pod zimną, kamienną ścianą Siedliska Larw. Już nie szlochał, tylko nucił pod nosem melodię, która kojarzyła mu się z kołysanką. Miał nadzieję, że to kołysanka, może w końcu udałoby mu się zasnąć. Może nie będzie miał snów o tamtej nocy. Zachichotał pod nosem nad własną idiotyczną nadzieją. Oczywiście, że by śnił, widziałby to jeszcze wyraźniej niż na jawie. Ciała swoich niedawnych towarzyszy, żołnierzy, którzy razem z nim służyli. Ciała, które starannie patroszył.

Dłonie sięgnęły do twarzy. Może jak wydłubie sobie oczy, to przestanie to widzieć. Już wbijał paznokiec w gałkę.

- Ty jesteś Eizo – odezwał się męski głos nad nim, mówił trochę niewyraźnie, jakby miał za duży język. - Poznałeś Prawdę.

Zastygł w pół ruchu i spojrzał nad siebie. Mężczyzna uklęknął przy nim, uśmiechnął się rozumiejąco. Oczy miał jasnobłękitne, jak letnie niebo.

- W świecie żywych powiadają – mówił spokojnie, rzeczowo. - Że ci co dotknęli Prawdy dzielą się na dwa rodzaje: tych co mieli szczęście i tych co mieli pecha. Ci pierwsi nie żyją, ci drudzy są szaleni. Ci szaleni dzielą się na dwa rodzaje: tych co mieli szczęście i tych co mieli pecha, Ci pierwsi nie pamiętają, że kiedykolwiek w ogóle byli ludzkimi istotami. Ci drudzy pamiętają dokładnie co ich spotkało.

Mężczyzna przekrzywił głowę, odsunął dłoń Eizo od jego oka. Pogładził po głowie niemalże matczynym gestem.

- Ci ostatni mogą pozostać szalonymi, albo pójść o krok dalej i stać się jednym z odkrytą Prawdą. Wtedy już nie będą się zamartwiać tym, co było.

Były oficer spojrzał na mężczyznę z nadzieją, a ten uśmiechnął się i otworzył usta. Spomiędzy warg wysunęła się macka, która wijąc się oplotła szyję Eizo i wepchnęła się do jego ust. Słyszał głos mężczyzny.

- Pozwól, że opowiem ci o Yog Sothoth.

* * *

**Komentarze jak zwykle mile widziane. **

**Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie grozy i mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę to napięcie udało mi się zbudować. Teoretycznie mam zamysł na jeszcze jedną część, ale nie wiem, czy będę miała wenę do tego. **

**W ramach wyjaśnienia noc z 22 na 23 marca jest uważana za czas największej aktywności Cthulhu.  
**


End file.
